ikariamfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Battaglie terrestri
__NOWYSIWYG__ Le Battaglie si sviluppano con un attacco di un singolo giocatore o di un'alleanza ad una città di un altro giocatore, che può essere a sua volta supportato da suoi alleati. Analisi di Base Una battaglia terrestre si sviluppa in due casi: * Una missione di saccheggio * Una missione di occupazione Le battaglie sono suddivise in rounds. Ogni round dura 15 minuti, e la battaglia può finire con un solo schieramento vincitore con le seguenti motivazioni: * Tutte le unità del giocatore avversario vengono uccise. * L'attaccante (o il difensore) si arrende ritirando il suo esercito dalla battaglia. * Il Morale arriva a zero e le truppe fuggono. Battaglie Terrestri In molti casi la battaglia non inizia realmente fino a che almeno uno degli slot delle Mura viene distrutto, per questo portare diverse armi da assedio è molto importante. Le Mura hanno un valore difensivo e offensivo e punti vita, perciò possono danneggiare un esercito prima che questo sia riuscito a distruggerle. Ci sono alcuni argomenti sulle battaglie che richiedono una comprensione del gioco relativamente alta, ma resta comunque abbastanza semplice.Uno dei primi scopi in una battaglia terrestre normalmente è quello di distruggere le mura perdendo il minor numero possibile di unità di prima linea. Battaglie Navali Nelle battaglie navali non vi sono Mura, e le Navi in difesa sono alla pari con quelle dell'attaccante. In queste battaglie non vi sono ne unità aeree ne di artiglieria, ma solo navali. Ogni schieramento in una battaglia navale ha 5 slot per la prima linea da 10 posti ciascuno, 5 slot per la seconda linea da 10 posti ciascuno e 1 slot da 30 posti per i Sottomarini. Morale L'esito di una battaglia non è determinato solo dal numero dei soldati e dall'equipaggiamento bellico, bensì anche dal morale dei combattenti. Garrison Limit The attacking player might be forced to fight in the largest size battlefield format, regardless of the size of the town under attack. This happens only when the defending units body count is more than the Garrison Limit of the town they defend. This has many strategic defensive advantages, to mention a few: * The element of surprising the attacker who is expecting to fight a certain battlefield size with closed flanks and a wall, only to find themselves fighting an open field with open flanks. They may not be prepared for this and did not send flanking units in the first wave, which will result in a slaughter of the attacking ranged units and artillery if the defense have unopposed flank units * Fighting few rounds in open field while defending army is losing units will exhaust attackers artillery units munition. When enough casualties are sustained by the defender that the army body count is less than the garrison limit, the battle will move behind the Town wall. This means an automatic defeat for the attacker if they are out of artillery munition, or still have munition but is not enough to take down the wall, or don't have a chance or cannot send a new artillery reinforcement wave. Il campo di battaglia e gli schieramenti delle truppe Le dimensioni del Municipio influiscono sulle dimensioni del campo di battaglia. Ad ogni avanzamento di battaglia, una maggiore quantità di soldati sono dispiegati in una volta. Il resto sono tutte classificate come riserve ed entreranno in battaglia in sostituzione di un'altra unità che è stato ucciso. Se la fanteria pesante (opliti e giganti a vapore) la linea è interrotta e nessun altra unità di fanteria pesante può sostituirla, altre unità di fanteria leggera, Long-Range Fighter e categorie ausiliari li sostituiscono, ma hanno molto più probabilità di morire rispetto uno standard di Fanteria Pesante unità. Ciò significa che, per rendere Long-Range unità Fighter e attrezzature ausiliarie per fare il loro lavoro, è necessario innanzitutto riempire gli spazi fanteria pesante. Nella parte superiore del campo di battaglia si schierano le truppe dell'attaccante (o attaccanti), mentre nella parte inferiore quelle del difensore (o difensori). 1. Truppe ausiliarie (cuochi e guaritori) Può contenere solo unità della classe "Truppe ausiliarie", in quantità illimitata. 2. Bombardieri Può contenere solo unità della classe "Bombardieri". Il numero massimo di bombardieri per slot varia a seconda delle dimensioni del campo di battaglia: Campo piccolo (città livello 1-4): 5 per slot Campo medio (città livello 5-9): 10 per slot Campo grande (città livello 10+): 15 per slot 3. Artiglieria (arieti, catapulte, mortai) Può contenere solo unità della classe "Artiglieria". Numero massimo di arieti, catapulte e mortai: 6 per slot. 4. Linea di combattimento a distanza o seconda linea (frombolieri, arcieri e tiratori) Può contenere solo unità della classe "Linea di combattimento a distanza". Numero massimo di frombolieri: 30 per slot Numero massimo di arcieri: 30 per slot Numero massimo di tiratori fucile a zolfo: 7 per slot 5. Linea di combattimento principale o fanteria pesante o prima linea (opliti e giganti a vapore) È completata in primo luogo dalla fanteria pesante (opliti e giganti a vapore). In caso di assenza, la fanteria pesante è sostituita dalle seguenti classi di unità: fanteria leggera (giavellottieri e spadaccini) o combattenti a distanza (frombolieri, arcieri e tiratori) che non hanno più munizioni. Numero massimo di opliti: 30 per slot Numero massimo di giganti a vapore: 10 per slot 6. Fanteria leggera o fianchi (giavellottieri e spadaccini) Può contenere solo unità della classe "Fanteria leggera". Numero massimo di giavellottieri: 30 per slot Numero massimo di spadaccini: 30 per slot 7. Contraerea (Girocotteri) Può contenere solo unità della classe "Contraerea". Il numero massimo di girocotteri per slot varia a seconda delle dimensioni del campo di battaglia: Campo piccolo (città livello 1-4): 10 per slot Campo medio (città livello 5-9): 20 per slot Campo grande (città livello 10+): 30 per slot 8. Riserve La riserva comprende tutte le unità per le quali non c`è posto sul campo di battaglia. Mura In caso di combattimento dentro le mura (non è il caso esemplificato nell'immagine), la prima fila di slot del difensore è occupata dalle mura fino al loro abbattimento. Il numero di slot occupati dalle mura dipende sempre e solo dalle dimensioni del campo di battaglia (piccolo, medio o grande), indipendentemente dal livello delle mura stesse. Il livello delle mura infatti determina i punti vita, il danno e l'armatura delle mura, non il numero di slot da esse occupati. Tipi di Campi di Battaglia Dimensione città 1-4 * 3 slot * 30 spazi =90 ->Fanteria Pesante * 3 slot * 30 spazi =90 -> Combattenti a lungo raggio * ali non ci sono * 1 slot * 6 spazi = 6 -> Artiglieria * 1 slot * 5 spazi = 5 -> Aria Formazione per uno schieramento completo * 90 Opliti o 30 Giganti * 90 Frombolieri, 90 Arcieri o 21 Tiratori * 6 Arieti, 6 Catapulte o 6 Mortai * 10 Girocotteri * 5 Bombardieri * Illimitati Cuochi * Illimitati Dottori Dimensione città 5-9 * 5 slots x 30 spazi = 150 -> Fanteria Pesante * 5 slots x 30 spazi = 150 -> Combattenti a lungo raggio * 2 slots x 30 spazi = 60 -> Fanteria leggera * 2 slots x 30 spazi = 60 -> Artiglieria * 1 slot x 20 spazi = 20 -> Aria difensive (solo 20 Girocotteri) * 1 slot x 20 spazi = 20 -> Aria offensive (solo 10 Bombardieri) * 1 slot Cuochi * 1 slot Dottori Formazione per uno schieramento completo * 150 Opliti o 50 Giganti * 150 Frombolieri, 150 Arcieri o 35 Tiratori * 60 Spadaccini o 60 SGiavellottieri * 12 Arieti, 12 Catapulte o 12 Mortai * 20 Girocotteri * 10 Bombardieri * Illimitati Cuochi * Illimitati Dottori Dimensione città 10-16 A town from Level 10 and up is classed as a Metropolis. The largest battlefield format consists of the following: * 7 slots x 30 spaces = 210 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry units or other units needed to fill the front battle line. * 7 slots x 30 spaces = 210 spaces allowing Long-Range Fighter units. * 4 slots x 30 spaces = 120 spaces allowing Light Infantry units. * 3 slots x 30 spaces = 90 spaces allowing Artillery units. * 1 slot x 30 spaces = 30 spaces allowing Air-Defense units (only 30 Gyrocopters). * 1 slot x 30 spaces = 30 spaces allowing Air units (only 15 Balloon-Bombardiers). * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Cooks. * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Doctors. Full deployment formation * 210 Oplitis or 70 Gigantis * 210 Slingers, 210 Archers or 49 Sulphur Carabineers * 120 Swordsmen or 120 Spearmen * 18 Rams, 18 Catapults or 18 Mortars * 30 Gyrocopters * 15 Balloon-Bombardiers * Unlimited Cooks * Unlimited Doctors Dimensione città 17-24 Dimensione città >24 Unit types Units break down into the following: Heavy Infantry Heavy Infantry are the basis of the army. Heavy Infantry will occupy your front line, if you do not have enough Heavy Infantry to fill the front line, Light Infantry, Auxiliary, and Long-Range Fighter units will move up, so you will need a lot. Heavy Infantry will attack the opponents Heavy Infantry and/or Town wall. 30 Oplitis can fill one unit slot of the battlefield, but it takes only 10 Steam Giants to fill it. Barbarian-Axe Swingers are also considered as Heavy Infantry and 15 of them can fill one unit slot of the battlefield. * Note: Heavy Infantry units will not spread themselves out across the Heavy Infantry spaces, they all try to get into full groups, and thus will only have a complete line if enough troops are sent. File:Hoplite.png|Hoplite|link=Hoplite File:Steam Giant.png|Steam Giant|link=Steam Giant Light Infantry Light Infantry units are vital for the protection against flank attacks. Light infantry will occupy your flank. Light Infantry units will attack your opponents Light Infantry until your opponent has no more Light Infantry, after that, they will attack Long Range units and Heavy Infantry. They will move to the front line if it starts to break. Each of these take 30 men to fill up one battlefield slot. File:Spearman.png|Spearman|link=Spearman File:Swordsman.png|Swordsman|link=Swordsman Long-Range Fighter Long-Range Fighters attack your opponents front line. They occupy the long range area behind the front line (it does not have an official name). Long Range units also have a limited amount of ammunition, though they can share ammo with other Long Range units of the same type in the reserve. They will move to the front line if it starts to break. 30 each Slingers and Archers comprise a battlefield unit, but only 7 Sulphur Carabineers will completely fill a slot. File:Slinger.png|Slinger|link=Slinger File:Archer.png|Archer|link=Archer File:Sulphur Carabineer.png|Sulphur Carabineer|link=Sulphur Carabineer Fighter Pilot There is only 1 type of Fighter Pilot to occupy the Air Defense slot, the Gyrocopter. Gyrocopter can attack other air units, but can not attack any land units. 30 Gyrocopters will fill a battlefield unit. File:Gyrocopter.png|Gyrocopter|link=Gyrocopter Bomber There is only 1 type of Bomber to occupy the Air slot, the Balloon-Bombardier. Balloon-Bombardiers will first attack the opponents Artillery, if all the Artillery is destroyed, the remaining damage will hit the opponents long-range fighters. 15 Balloon-Bombardiers will fill a battlefield unit. File:Balloon-Bombardier.png|Balloon-Bombardier|link=Balloon-Bombardier Artillery Artillery weapons are essential for breaking down a higher level Town wall, providing large amounts of attack power. They will first attack the opponents wall, if your opponent has no wall remaining, the damage will go to other front line units. It is important to note that if your opponents wall is partly destroyed, all the damage will go to the remaining wall segments. Additionally, once a Town wall becomes Level 24, Rams can not do any damage to it. Although Catapults can damage any known level wall, it becomes very slow at higher levels, so mortars are recommended. Artillery will never move to the front line, therefore the close range attack is useless or only used when they run out of munition. Each of these weapons take 6 units to fill a battlefield slot. File:Ram.png|Ram|link=Ram File:Catapult.png|Catapult|link=Catapult File:Mortar.png|Mortar|link=Mortar Auxiliary These troops lie behind the front lines and even behind the artillery, they can not be killed unless they are forced to take the front line, they are the only troops you can have unlimited out at a time. Doctors will restore health, and Cooks will restore morale. File:Cook.png|Cooks restore morale|link=Cook File:Doctor.png|Doctors restore hit points|link=Doctor Informazioni extra e consigli Danno Ogni unità che partecipa alla battaglia ha un valore di Punti Vita. Se un'unità subisce dei danni, essi saranno sottratti dai suoi punti vita. Se il valore dei punti vita scende a zero, l'unità sarà distrutta. Per proteggersi dai danni le unità hanno a disposizione un'armatura. L'armatura è sottratta direttamente dal danno. Questo significa, per es., che se un`unità con armatura 3 subisce un attacco di danno 5, essa patirà un danno pari a 2 punti vita (5-3=2). Diffusione del danno Tutte le unità di una formazione attaccano contemporaneamente. La concentrazione del danno dipende dalla precisione dell'arma. Più l'arma è imprecisa, più il colpo è ad ampio raggio, e quindi più obiettivi saranno colpiti contemporaneamente. Si dice in questo caso che il danno è diffuso. Una precisione di tiro elevata implica invece maggiori perdite complete, in quanto il danno è diretto, cioè si concentra verso una sola unità avversaria. Tutto questo in teoria: per chiarezza si sottolinea che il danno diffuso (o "danno splash") esiste (nonostante alcuni sostengano il contrario) ma non se ne conosce la dipendenza matematica. Mesi di studi non hanno ancora permesso di capire cosa sia la precisione, se effettivamente funzioni e quando si attivi. I calcoli in base alla precisone non sono basilari e sono da riservarsi ai giocatori più esperti nel calcolo del combattimento. Guarigione Finché un'unità è solo ferita e non distrutta, cioè ha ancora i punti vita (HP), i guaritori, che si trovano tra le truppe ausiliarie, possono ristabilire un tot di punti vita alla fine del round. N.B. I guaritori si schierano solo nelle battaglie terrestri e hanno effetto SOLO sulle unità umane, NON sulle macchine. Ogni guaritore ripristina totalmente gli HP di un solo ferito per round. Molti quindi asseriscono che visto il costo di mantenimento elevato la pratica della guarigione sia estremamente sconveniente, visto che tutte le unità umane opliti esclusi muoiono sul colpo. Convengono solo in eserciti composti esclusivamente da opliti, ma solo in numeri elevati. Quindi non fateli se non volete utilizzare molti opliti. Redistribuzione degli HP (mura e riserve) La ridistribuzione dei Punti Vita (HP) delle mura è fenomeno ormai noto da tempo. Recentemente si è definitivamente accertato, anche grazie a nuove modifiche del gioco che hanno reso ancora più evidente ed importante il fenomeno, che la redistribuzione avviene anche tra le unità in campo e quelle in riserva, ed ha effetto solamente sui Giganti a Vapore. Cos'è la redistribuzione dei punti vita? La redistribuzione dei punti vita consiste nell'accredito allo slot maggiormente colpito, nel caso delle mura, di punti vita dagli altri slot di mura fino a quando tutti gli slot non hanno pareggiato i loro HP (bisogna tener presente che tutta l'artiglieria spara sempre sullo stesso slot fino ad abbatterlo, quindi se non viene abbattuto ce ne sarà sempre uno danneggiato). Questa redistribuzione avviene al passaggio tra un round e l'altro, quindi se al primo round danneggiate un solo slot gravemente, al secondo round vedrete gli altri 6 (campo di battaglia più grande) slots con meno HP di prima e quello danneggiato prima con molti più HP di quanti non dovrebbe. Ora abbiamo capito come funziona con le mura, ma è di interesse relativo. Come si traduce questa cosa con le truppe? Semplice, la redistribuzione avviene ad ogni round, come per le mura...ma non avviene tra le unità in campo, bensì tra i GAV ancora vivi in campo e le riserve, anche se i meccanismi matematici sono ancora sconosciuti. Comunque da numerose prove empiriche si è avuta la certezza che chi ha più riserve subisce meno perdite. Questo può essere molto importante. Pare che funzioni allo stesso modo anche con i girocotteri. A questo punto, però, parte delle riserve entrerà già ferita, quindi o si hanno moltissime riserve, o comunque non cambia tantissimo. Ma cosa succede se invece che GAV utilizziamo opliti ed accoppiamo a loro un buon numero di guaritori per fare la nostra prima linea? La domanda è ancora aperta, ma potrebbero essere la soluzione bellica del futuro. Strategia per iniziare # Recluta molti Opliti perchè saranno la prima unità addetta ad occupare la prima linea. # Anche le unità sui fianchi sono di basilare importanza: recluta molti giavellottieri o spadaccini per difendere le tue retrovie e attaccare quelle nemiche. # I combattenti a lungo raggio dovrebbero essere sempre protetti dalle mura o dalle unità sui fianchi e sulla prima linea. # Ricorda, le unità hanno un costo di mantenimento, quindi crea l'esercito che preferisci, ma fai attenzione alle tue entrate di oro! # I Cuochi sono molto utili per mantenere alto il morale delle tue truppe, mentre i guaritori guariscono le unità umane ferite. # Ricorda: l'esercito più completo e bilanciato vince sempre, quindi cerca di sviluppare al meglio tutti i reparti. Note Categoria:Meccanica del gioco Categoria:Guide Categoria:Guerra